Field of the Application
The application relates to a packing box, an electronic assembly and a method of opening an electronic assembly, and more particularly to a packing box, an electronic assembly applied to the packing box, and a method of opening the electronic assembly applied to the packing box.
Description of Related Art
In the information explosion era, people are more and more dependent on electronic products. Among all the electronic products, smart phones or tablet PC are most widely adopted due to their characteristics of being easy to carry and capable of receiving and sending instant messages. Since the electronic products are made with high precision, they are very likely to be damaged due to impact, shock or other external forces during transportation. Accordingly, the electronic products are normally placed in a packing box when being transported so the packing box can protect the electronic products from being damaged and reduce damage to them.
Generally speaking, the packing box not only can accommodate the electronic product, but also can receive specification as well as related accessories of the electronic product. On the other hand, in most cases, the appearance and model number of the electronic product are printed on the surface of the packing box so consumers can easily identify or read the information relating to the electronic products. Apart from that, the design of the appearance of the packing box may add value to the product and make it more likely for the consumers to buy the product. In light of the above, in addition to design the packing box with a more attractive appearance, it is also an issue as to how to add value to the product by making the design of the packing box to be more interactive or customized.